Shinigami ke-3
by NightHunter12
Summary: Akabane Karma. Murid Terpintar dan terkuat dikelas 9-E di SMP Kunugigaoka ternyata adalah Murid kedua dari Assassin terhebat disepanjang masa, yaitu Shinigami. Masalah bermula saat Koro-sensei yang ternyata adalah Sang Shinigami generasi pertama sekaligus Guru dari Karma dulu. Karma akhirnya akan mengeuarkan seluruh kemampuan aslinya dalam melawan Koro-Sensei dalam duel.
Shinigami Ke-tiga

By NightHunter12

.

.

Chapter 1 - Pertentangan 9-E

Saat mendengar Cerita Koro-Sensei yang tanpa diduga-duga ternyata Gurita Bulat Kuning ini merupakan Seorang Pembunuh dan Assassin terhebat yang pernah ada, Assassin yang dikenal dengan Julukan 'Shinigami'. Karma Menatap penuh arti Wali Kelasnya itu. Setelah pertarungan Koro-Sensei dengan Kaede Kayano yang menggunakan 'Tentakel' Ber-api, Dengan Kenyataan Bahwa nama sebenarnya dari Kaede Kayano adalah Yukimura Akari, Seorang Artis Cilik yang sangat terkenal sekaligus Adik dari Wali kelas 9-E Sebelumnya Yukimura Aguri. Koro-Sensei menceritakan Dari awal Uji Coba 'Tentakel' yang menggunakan Tubuh Manusia terkuat, Sang Shinigami.

Tapi, Shinigami juga bertemu dengan Yukimura-Sensei di Laboratorium dan Bergaul akrab dengannya. Hingga akhirnya hari itu mengakhiri segalanya, Saat Seekor Tikus yang merupakan Hewan Percobaan 'Tentakel' selain Shinigami diletakan di Bulan. Peneliti-Peneliti Proyek 'Tentakel' ingin melihat dampak dari Penanaman 'Tentakel' ini. Tapi, Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, Tikus meledak dan menghancurkan 70% Bagian Bulan hingga membentuk Bulan Sabit. Para Peneliti itu terkejut bukan main, hingga akhirnya sebuah perintah diturunkan,

'Bunuh Proyek Percobaan Tentakel, Shinigami'.

Sang Shinigami dengan mudah mengendalikan 'Tentakel' nya dengan mudah dan dapat membunuh semua Orang yang berada Di Laboratorium itu. Sang Shinigami yang punya waktu hidup hanya 1 Tahun saja telah berjanji untuk melanjutkan Pengorbanan Aguri untuk menjadi Wali Kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka. Dan Sekarang

...Setelah semua Kenyataan yang ada didepan Mereka, Para murid 9-E terdiam ketika Koro-Sensei menyelesaikan ceritanya. Bahkan Karasuma-Sensei dan Bitch-Sensei pun terdiam. Dipadang Rumput yang disinari Cahaya Bulan Bulan Sabit ini Kami Berpikir...

'Apakah Kami Tetap akan membunuhnya ?'

Bayangan Kebersamaan Para murid dan Guru 9-E terulang kembali dikepala masing-masing selama 8 Bulan ini (Yukimura-Sensei mengajar 1 Bulan). Dan 3 Bulan dari Sekarang, Koro-Sensei akan mati dan menghancurkan Bumi. Karma menatap Teman-Temannya yang sedang dalam Keheningan kemudian kearah Koro-Sensei yang berwajah Datar. Karma menatap Sendu kearah Koro-Sensei kemudian menatap Langit malam yang dihiasi Ribuan Bintang, Mengingat kembali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sang Shinigami dan Menjadi Muridnya selama 1 Minggu.

#FLASHBACK#

Karma yang saat itu masih berumur 10 Tahun dan Kelas 4 SD melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Pembunuhan Sang Shinigami terhadap 5 Orang Preman yang Memperkosa seorang Wanita. Sang Shinigami Terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Seorang Saksi mata, Kemudian tersenyum Lembut.

"Siapa Namamu Anak Kecil ?" Tanya Ramah Shinigami. Karma kecil Kagum pada Karismatik dan pembunuhan sang Shinigami hingga Matanya berbinar-binar lucu. Tapi, Karma pernah Mendengar dari ibunya, Kalau Tidak boleh Memberitahu Nama Asli kepada Orang Asing.

"Ak-Akasuna Sasori." Jawab Karma Kecil Berbohong. Sang Shinigami Masih tersenyum Ramah.

"Si Pasir Merah Sasori kah. ?...Sasori-Kun bisa tolong jangan Beritahukan siapapun tentang Pembunuhan ini Ya." Minta Sang Shinigami dengan Wajah Enteng. Mata Tembaga Karma berkilat Jahil.

"Baiklah...Tapi dengan Satu Syarat." Ucap Karma Kecil. Shinigami masih tersenyum ramah kepada Karma kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan."...Ajari Aku Berkelahi dan Membunuh." Pinta Karma dengan Teknik Puppy Eyes No Jutsu dan Shinigami tersenyum Gemas.

'Dari Matanya saja terlihat kalau Anak ini memiliki Banyak Bakat dan salah satunya adalah Assassin. Tapi, Akan sangat merugikan jika aku mempunyai 2 Murid...Lebih baik kulatih 2 minggu saja Anak ini dan Saat kita bertemu kembali...Aku akan mengambil kembali Ilmu itu'

"Baiklah...Sasori-Kun selama 2 minggu ini aku akan Melatihmu dengan Keras...Dan Setelah Seminggu aku akan pergi ke-Luar Negri." Ucap Shinigami pada Karma Kecil yang mengangguk paham.

"Ha'i"

.

2 Minggu...!

2 Minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Sang Shinigami dengan Karma Kecil. Shinigami sangat Bangga pada Anak ini karena dengan Mudah dan Cepat dalam Meresapi semua pengajarannya. Tehknik Bertarung Karma sekarang sudah Cukup untuk melawan 10 Anak SMP kelas 3 sekaligus, Tekhnik Nekomadashi nya juga berada 1 Tingkat dibawah Murid pertamanya, dan Tehknik Memancing Emosi Lawan serta Pencucian Otak juga dikuasai dengan Baik oleh Karma. Dan Karma sekarang berada di Rumahnya menatap penasaran sebuah Surat di Pinggir HP nya secara Ajaib. Karma Kecil membukanya dan membacanya...

"Hai Sasori, Sesuai perkataanku aku melatihmu selama 2 Minggu kemudian pergi keluar Negeri...Walau sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu tapi kau masih mempunyai Keluarga yang sangat membutuhkanmu...Besarlah menjadi seorang Assassin dan...Jika suatu Saat kita bertemu sebagai Musuh...Mari Kita bertarung Sampai Mati...Hiks Hiks...Shinigami-Sensei Hiks Suatu saat nanti aku berjanji aku akan membunuhmu." Janji Akabane Karma terucapkan diiringai Tangisan Kedua dalam Hidup Karma (Yang pertama saat Baru Lahir). Akabane Karma, Anak dari Akabane Karuga dan Kurosaki Mayane. Sifat Jahil dan Jenaka Karma diambil dari Ibunya sedangkan Sifat Bermusuhan dan Pendominasi dari Ayahnya.

Keluarga Akabane memiliki Tehknik Bertarung atau berkelahi ciri Khasnya sendiri. Bahkan Dikatakan Tehknik berkelahi Keluarga Akabane diciptakan oleh Salah satu Kapten Bajak Laut terkuat 'Akagami'. Karma meminta Ayahnya untuk diajari Tehknik ini dan diresapinya dengan cepat juga...Bahkan saat kelas 1 SMP, Karma menggabungkan Tehknik Klan Akabane dengan Tehknik Yang diajari Oleh sang Shinigami. Keluarga Kurosaki adalah Klan yang sudah lama ada sejak zaman Edo. Karma mengetahui kalau Klan Kurosaki adalah Pengguna Pedang, Tapi dijaman Modern ini banyak yang tidak lagi menggunakan pedang. Karma pun juga merasa tidak butuh.

Pedang...Karma sedikit tertarik dengan Senjata ini. Saat Dia melihat Teman Sekelasnya Berambut Biru digerai sampai melebihi bahu sedikit. Namanya Shiota Nagisa, Teman satu kelas Karma yang selalu Dibuly oleh Teman atau Kakak kelas. Karma yang saat itu sedang tertarik dengan pedang, Mencoba mencari Alasan kepada Nagisa yang sedang Membaca sebuab Majalah tentang Pelirisan Film 'Sonic Ninja'. Ya yang akhirnya Alasan yang Karma pakai adalah...

"Waah Orang itu membuat Film baru lagi..." Karma tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Nagisa dan Langsung mengagetkan Nagisa yang sedang melamun. "...Shiota, Nonton Bareng Yuk." Ajakan Karma membuat Nagisa tersenyum senang.

Dan sejak Hari itu, Karma dan Nagisa menjadi Sahabat. Bagi Nagisa, Karma adalah Teman terbaik yang pernah dia miliki dan Bagi Karma, Nagisa adalah Seseorang yang tidak perlu dia Waspadai. Tapi, Saat Kelas 2 Hubungan mereka sedikit Longgar karena kurang bertegu sapa, Karma selalu sibuk Berbuat Onar sedangkan Nagisa...Entahlah. Tapi Pandangan Karma tentang Nagisa menjadi Goyah dalam beberapa Hal. Salah satunya saat Karma mencari Nagisa di Kantin yang sedang Ramai itu.

"Duduk dimana dia ?" Gumam Karma melihat sekitar Tempat Duduk Kantin yang penuh Murid.

Tuuck...

Jleeb...

Karma Segera Menoleh dengan Cepat saat ada yang mengetuknya. Nagisa dengan Senyum senang.

"Aku disini Karma-Kun." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menghela Napas mencoba mengontrol jantungnya. Sesaat tadi entah kenapa serasa Di Tusuk Pisau dari belakang. Karma dengan Senyum Polos duduk dikursi depan Nagisa.

"Ya Tubuhmu terlalu Kecil sih." Ucap Karma dengan Senyum Di polos-poloskan.

"Ugh."

mendengar Nagisa menggerutu sendiri entah kenapa itu adalah sebuah Kejadian Yang asik bagi Karma. Tetapi, Karma tahu Hawa Membunuh yang berasal dari Nagisa sungguh membuatnya Gelisah. Kemampuan yang tidak Karma dapatkan dari Sang Shinigami ternyata ada didalam Diri Nagisa. Saat Naik kekelas 3-E dan Menjalani Hari-Hari bersama murid-murid lainnya membuat Karma terhibur. Tapi selama ini Karma berusaha menyimpan semua Kemampuannya hanya untuk Menunggu Dirinya bertemu dengan Senseinya, Shinigami. Mengontrol Emosi juga bagian dari pelatihan Sang Shinigami Sehingga, Karma dapat menyembunyikan Kemampuan Aslinya dari Semua murid kelas 3-E bahkan Gurunya. Walau berhadapan dengan Koro-Sensei, Karma tidak pernah All Out dalam menghadapinya. Bahkan walaupun Dunia ini Hancur, Karma tetap tidak akan mengeluarkan Semua kemampuannya kecuali kepada Guru Terhormatnya sekaligus yang Karma Anggap sebagai Kakak Laki-Lakinya. Tetapi, Semua Janji yang terus-terusan Diucapkan Karma didalam Hati kalau Kemampuan ini hanya untuk bertarung dengan Shinigami sekarang Musnah tak bersisa ketika mendengar pengakuan Koro-Sensei yang ternyata selama ini adalah Guru Terhormatnya.

#FLASHBACK OFF#

Karma membuyarkan Lamunannya saat mendengar Ucapan Nagisa kepada Seluruh Murid kelas 3-E. Sebelumnya Di Campus Tua Nagisa meminta seluruh murid datang ke-Hutan Belakang Campus untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." Ucap Nagisa.

"Apa itu ?...Katakan saja." Tanya Kataoka. Nagisa diam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu hal ini mungkin atau tidak tapi...Aku ingin mencari suatu cara untuk menyelamatkan Koro-Sensei." Ucapan Nagisa membuat seluruh murid kelas 3-E terkejut Kecuali Karma yang hanya berwajah Datar.

"Apa benar ada suatu Cara ?" Tanya Okano.

"Saat ini memang tidak ada...Tapi setelah mendengarkan Masa lalunya, Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai Sebuah Target lagi dan Kalian pasti Beranggapan sama kan ?..." Ucapan Nagisa yang satu ini entah kenapa membuat Karma sedikit Geram. "...Dan Kenyataan bahwa bumi akan meledak pada bulan maret bukanlah Keinginan Sensei. DIA TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN KITA SEMUA..." Teriak Nagisa menunduk. "...Dia sama seperti kita...Gagal...Menyesal...dan kemudian terlahir kembali...dan mengajari banyak Hal kepada kita agar tidak Gagal seperti dirinya." "Dan yang paling penting, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat bersamanya...Jadi sudah sewajarnya...Bila kita membantu guru kita, dan bukan malah membunuhnya." Ucap Nagisa mengeluarkan semua Pikirannya.

"AKU SETUJU~~~!." Teriak Kurahashi semangat.

"Aku juga...Ingin membalas Budinya." Ucap Kataoka sambil tersenyum. Nagisa memandang keduanya berbinar.

"Kita sudah melakukan berbagai tindakan assassin bersama dan berkembang bersama..." Ucap Hara. "...mulai sekarang ayo hadapi rintangan bersama." Lanjut Sugino sambil tersenyum lebar. Nagisa terpaku.

"Semuanya...Hosh aku sangat bersyukur...Karena perasaan mereka sama." Lega Nagisa menutup matanya. Dibalik Kebahagiaan Mereka, Membuat Karma menyeringai.

"Maaf menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian...Tapi, Aku tidak setuju." Ucapan Nakamura membuat Nagisa dan yang setuju tersentak. "Hubungan kita dengannya hanyalah Antara Kelompok Pembunuh dengan Targetnya...Itulah yang dia katakan pada kita...Dan ikatan yang terbentuk antara kita dengannya itu,...SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIKU...Dan oleh sebab itu, aku harus membunuhnya." Ucap Nakamura dengan mata Tajam menatap Nagisa.

"...Nakamura-San !." Seru Nagisa. Orang orang yang tidak setuju untuk menyelamatkan Koro-Sensei adalah Nakamura serta Terasaka dan kelompoknya.

"Kau menyuruh kami menolongnya, Tapi apa kau punya rencana...Akan beda jadinya bila kita mengetahui secara komplit tentang cara bagaimana menciptakan gurita itu dari nol, Tapi...Level pengetahuan Okuda dan Takebayashi...Sudah setara dengan Level perguruan tinggi." Ucap Terasaka mengagetkan Nagisa.

"T-Tapi-"

"Nagisa...Bukannya kami tidak memikirkan perkataanmu barusan..." Yoshida berujar. Muramatsu kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi, Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menolongnya, Kita malah kehabisan waktu dan sama sekali belum mengetahui apa-apa ?!" Ucapan dari Yoshida dan Muramatsu membuag Nagisa tersentak.

"Apa benar kau beranggapan bahwa Gurita itu akan bahagia dengan Konklusi mentah begitu, Dari murid payahnya." Desak Terasaka memojokan Nagisa.

"T-tapi kita masih belum bisa memastikan apakah ini akan berhasil atau-"

"Orang berbakat...Seringkali berpikir bahwa semua akan berjalan mulus seperti dugaannya..." Lagi-Lagi Ucapan Nagisa dipotong, Tapi oleh Karma yang sedang menyender Di Pohon. "Hei Nagisa-Kun...Belakangan ini kau semakin Sombong ya ?"

"Eh ?" Bingung Nagisa. Karma mendekat kearah Nagisa.

"Kau ini orang yang memiliki kemampuan membunuh paling hebat dikelas kita lho...Tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang menyarankan kepada kami semua menyerah terhadap pembunuhan itu ?...Tanpa pernah memikirkan...Perasaan orang lain yang tak berbakat dan sedang berjuang dalam usaha membunuh mereka ?...Benarkan ?" Tanya Beruntun Karma dengan Tangan disaku celana.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu...Dan sejak awal dalam soal membunuh, Justru Karma-Kun lah yang lebih hebat dibanding aku." Nagisa merunduk sedikit setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ucapanmu barusan, Malah membuatku semakin kesal..." Ucap Karma dengan Tangan Menggaruk leher. "Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak mampu memahami perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu ?"

"KAU SALAH !...BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, PERASAANKU JAUH LEBIH TULUS DIBANDING ITU...KARMA-KUN APA KAU MEMBENCI KORO-SENSEI !?...PADAHAL KAU SUDAH DIAJAK PERGI DENGANNYA KEHAWAU UNTUK MENONTON BIOSKOP...DAN JUGA MENIKMATI BERBAGAI HAL BUKAN !?..." Karma merunduk mendengar Teriakan Nagisa. "...MAKANYA SUDAH KUBILANG...KORO-SENSEI ITU SUDAH BERJUANG...AGAR SAMPAH SEPERTIMU TIDAK BOLOS DARI KELASNYA, DAN MENYIMAK PELAJARAN DENGAN BAIK." Teriakan Nagisa satu ini membuat Karma mendongakan kepala.

"JIKA RASA HAUS DARAH KITA MELEMAH MAKA KELAS PEMBUNUHAN INI AKAN MUSNAH.!" Teriakan Karma membungkam Nagisa serta membuat Seluruh Murid Tersentak. "KAU BAHKAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMAHAMI USAHA KERJA KERASNYA!...MEMANGNYA SELAIN PENAMPILAN. OTAKMU JUGA OTAK SD ?!." Karma terdiam setelah berteriak. Karma menatap Nagisa yang juga menatapnya.

Deg...

'Pandangan Mata itu...Hawa membunuh ini' Batin Karma tersenyum Iblis menatap Dalam kearah Nagisa.

"Hei~ Apa-Apaan Pandangan Matamu itu...Kau masih lah Ular Kecil yang tidak mempunyai Bisa Racun dan Kau sedang menatapku yang Manusia sebenarnya dengan Tatapan seperti itu Haa !?"

Nagisa tersentak. "A-aku Hanya-"

Buug...

Karma Mendorong Nagisa dengan 1 Tangannya hingga hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"Bagaimana Kalau kau Komplain padaku setelah Menang 1 Ronde denganku." Tantang Karma dengan Senyum Iblisnya.

Buug...

Buug...

Buug...

Sudah berulang Kali Nagisa terdorong oleh Karma hingga hampir Jatuh.

Syuut...

Nagisa terpeleset kebelakang Tapi Karma dengan cepat menarik Kerah Baju Nagisa. Tak ingin menyia-siakan Kesempatan, Nagisa memegang erat Tangan Karma yang mencengkram Kerahnya lalu Kedua Kakinya menjepit Kepala Karma.

"MAKANYA SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI MENYELAMATKAN SENSEI." Teriak Nagisa sambil mempertahankan Jepitannya.

"Itu Jepitan Segitiga Melayang." Ujar Terasaka. Okano ingin bertanya tapi lebih didahului.

"Bagaimana Nagisa-Kun bisa melakukannya ?" Tanya Kayano.

"Karasuma-Sensei yang mengajarinya untuk bisa melawan saat menjadi Sandra." Jawab Isogai dengan wajah serius. "Tapi...Dalam hal pertarungan...Nagisa bukanlah Tandingan Karma."

Isogai dan Maehara langsung melesat kearah Karma yang sudah Ancang-Ancang memukul.

"Bangsat." Geram Karma dengan Senyuman mengerikan sambil melesatkan Pukulan kepada Nagisa yang melepaskan Jepitannya.

Bruugh...

"Berhenti Karma." Isogai dan Maehara langsung Memegangi Karma yang berontak.

"S-sial Orang ini Tenaganya Monster." Gerutu Maehara. Sugino dan Itona pun ikut Menahan Karma. Sedangkan Nagisa sudah diamankan oleh Para Wanita (?).

"Nurufufufu Perkelahian Anak SMP adalah Hal yang Bagus...Tapi, Kelas kita adalah Kelas Assassin jadi akan lebih baik menggunakan Cara Assassin." Muncul Orang Aneh (?) berpakaian seperti Jenderal Tentara dan memakai kacamata hitam. Semua murid langsung Blank melihatnya.

Kriik...

Kriik...

Kriik...

'MAKHLUK YANG DIBICARAKAN MALAH DATANG DENGAN SENYUMAN TAK BERDOSA DAN SEMAKIN MEMANASKAN SUASANA' Teriak Batin Seluruh Murid 9-E Sweatdrop + Jawdrop.

"Sensei...Kenapa Kau memakai Pakaian Jenderal Ismo ?" Tanya Nakamura. Koro-Sensei malah tertawa aneh seperti Biasa.

"Nurufufufu...Karena Pakaian ini sangat cocok dengan Keadaan Sekarang..." Jawab Koro-Sensei. "...Dan memberi kalian pili-"

"Koro-Sensei~~..." Panggilan Karma membuat Semua murid dan Guru memperhatikannya. Karma sekarang sudah tenang dengan Kedua Tangan dimasukan Saku celana.

"...Kau pasti akan menyuruh kami memilih Antara Membunuhmu atau Menyelamatkanmu bukan...Dan Nanti Kau akan melakukan Survival Battle antara Tim yang membunuhmu dengan Tim yang akan menyelamatkanmu...Benar kan ?!" Jelas Karma dengan Senyum miring. Di Kepala bulat Itu muncul Gambar O.

"Ha'i Kau benar sekali Karma-Kun Ha-"

"Aku tidak akan ikut." Pernyataan Karma membuat Seluruh Murid + Para Guru (Karasuma, Koro dan Bitch) terkejut.

"Kar-"

"Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu...Dan Aku ingin Kita Berdua melakukan Duel Hidup mati." Ujar Karma yang lagi-lagi memotong Ucapan Koro-Sensei. Koro-Sensei malah tertawa meremehkan dengan Garis-garis Hijau dikepalanya.

"Nurufufufu~ Apa kau bisa Karma-Kun ?" Tantang Koro-Sensei. "Lagi pula...Untuk Dapat Melawanku kau harus melawan Seluruh Murid Kelas 3-E yang lain Karma-Kun." Syarat Tak Langsung ini membuat Karma menyeringai.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Bruukh...

Koro-Sensei kemudian menjatuhkan 2 Box Kayu yang berisi Senjata-Senjata Khusus Anti-Sensei. Karma kemudian mengambil 3 Pisau, 2 Pistol dan 1 Assault Rifle. Semua Murid 3-E lain melotot...

"Koro-Sensei...buka-"

"Isogai-Kun...Aku hanya ingin melihat Perkembangan Karma-Kun sejauh apa..."' dan Seberapa besar Kekuatan yang disembunyikannya'

"Oi Oi Bukankah Terlalu berlebihan jika 1 Orang melawan 26 Murid." Ujar Terasaka. (26 Murid soalnya Ritsu tidak ikut Melawan Karma).

"Naa~ Terasaka-Chan Apa kau takut ?" Ejek Karma dengan Senyum + Tanduk Iblis pada Terasaka dan dibalas Decihan.

"Sudah-Sudah peraturannya sederhana, Jika Karma-Kun terkena Tinta atau Cat air maka akan Kalah sedangkan jika Karma berhasil mendapatkan Bendera Berwarna Merah ini atau menghabisi Seluruh Musuhnya maka Karma menang...Bubar" Jelas Koro-Sensei. Semua murid kemudian menuju tempat Masing-Masing, Karma masuk kedalam Hutan.

Karasuma bingung kepada Koro-Sensei yang sepertinya ingin menguji Karma. "Hei...Apa Maksudmu dengan Survival ini ?" Tanya Karasuma penasaran, Irina-Sensei atau Jelavic-Sensei atau Bitch-Sensei juga mengangguk penasaran.

"Nurufufufu...Aku hanya ingin tahu sebesar apa Kekuatan Taring sesungguhnya dari Karma..." Ada Jeda Sejenak sebelum. "...Tapi, Entah kenapa dari dulu Rambut Merah dan Mata Tembaga itu tampak Sangat Familiar di Mataku...Karena Terkena Salah satu serangan, Aku jadi melupakan Beberapa Hal." Ujar Koro-Sensei. "Aka !...Merah !...Warna Itu sangat Familiar Saat Kehidupanku dulu."

.

.

.

Pertarungan Telah dimulai, Semua murid 3-E membentuk Formasi. Yūma Isogai sebagai Pemimpin menyuruh Taiga Okajima, Manami Okuda, Koki Mimura, Sosuke Sugaya dan Kotaro Takebayashi mengelilingi Bendera dengan posisi Segi Lima yang dipusatnya adalah Sebuah Bendera. Dirinya sendiri, Tomohito Sugino, Shiota Nagisa dan Hiroto Maehara akan maju bersama mencari Karma. Rio Nakamura, Kirara Hazama, Ryoma Terasaka, Takuya Muramatsu dan Taisei Yoshida akan berada Atas Bukit untuk Menjaga Ryunosuke Chiba yang bertugas Menembak Karma dari Jarak Jauh menggunakan Sniper Cat. Megu Kataoka, Yukiko Kanzaki, Hinano Kurahashi dan Toka Yada akan berpatroli memutar Kelilingu Lokasi Bendera dengan Jarak 30 Meter. Horibe Itona dan Yuzuki Fuwa akan menjaga Rinka Hayami yang Bertugas Menjaga Bendera Dari Pohon Besar disebelah Lokasi bendera. Hinata Okano, Kaede Kayano dan Masayoshi Kimura bertugas mencari dan Memberikan serangan kejutan kepada Karma. Sumire Hara bertugas membuat Jebakan Di Hutan. Dengan Formasi ini Isogai Yakin, Karma tidak akan mungkin bisa menang. Tapi, Kadang Setiap pemikiran pasti ada yang salah.

Di Tempat Cewek-Cewek Patroli...Kataoka, Kanzaki, Kurahashi dan Yada sedang Duduk melingkar. Diponsel Yada telah diisi oleh Ritsu, yang kini sedang memberitahukan Status Pertempuran.

"Masih belum ada yang menemukannya yah ?" Gumam Yada. Kurahashi berpikir sebentar.

"Ahh Jangan-Jangan Karma-Kun mengerjai kita semua lalu pulang." Pendapat Kurahashi.

"Ya mungkin benar sih, Waktu sudah terlewat 30 Menit dan Semuanya belum menemukan Karma-Kun." Ucap Kataoka.

"Kita Keliling 1 Kali lagi yuk." Ajak Kanzaki lalu diiyakan oleh ke-tiga temannya. Mereka berdiri dan berjalan dengan berpasangan, Kanzaki dengan Yada didepan dan Kurahashi dengan Kataoka dibelakang. Tapi baru 10 Langkah mereka berjalan, Kataoka dan Kurahashi merasa ada sesuatu Dilehernya.

Deg...

Serentak Kataoka dan Kurahashi menoleh ketengah Mereka lalu menemukan Karma yang menyeringai sambil menodongkan 2 Pisau dileher masing-masing. Kanzaki dan Yada merasa Jalannya Teman mereka dibelakang berhenti juga berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

Jreesh...

Jreesh...

Bruukh...

Karma langsung berlari bersembunyi kepohon saat melihat Kanzaki yang menodongkan Assault Riflenya.

Deert...

Rentetan Peluru Cat BB menghujani Pohon perlindungan Karma. Kanzaki dan Yada juga bersembunyi di Balik Pohon yang berbeda.

Door...

Deert...

Adu Tembak Antara Karma dengan Kanzaki dan Yada tak terelakan. .

"Megu Kataoka dan Hinano Kurahashi Is Death." Ucap Ritsu diponsel milik Maehara. Isogai dan Kelompoknya dengan cepat berlari kearah Baku Tembak terjadi.

"Rencanaku Gagal." Gerutu Isogai. Nagisa terdiam.

'Karma-Kun...Apa yang kau Inginkan sebenarnya ?' .

Deert...

Door...

Door...

"Haah Kenapa dia tidak membalas ?" Tanya Yada kepada Kanzaki disebelah Pohon berlindungnya. Kanzaki diam sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Deert...

Jreesh...

Terdengar Suara Tembakan Assault Rifle diarah Barat, Kanzaki menyipitkan Mata sebelum Akhirnya terbelalak. Arah Barat...Tepat di Lokasi Bendera. "Taiga Okajima, Koki Mimura dan Manami Okuda Is Death." Beritahu Ritsu dari Ponselnya.

Kanzaki segera menarik Tangan Yada dan pergi kearah Lokasi bendera.

'Karma-Kun...Sangat Hebat, Kemampuan Visualisasi nya Mungkin Sudah Setara denganku...Atau mungkin Lebih Hebat dariku' Batin Kanzaki memuji Karma. Sampai di Lokasi Bendera, Kanzaki dan Yada hanya menemukan Takebayashi dan Sugaya sedang Mengawasi Sekitar dengan Waspada di Balik Batu.

"Sugaya-San Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Yada pada Pemuda berkaca-mata itu.

"K-Karma-Kun tadi tiba-tiba muncul ditengah Kami dan tangannya memegang Bendera, Kami yang Kaget Reflek Langsung Menembak, Tapi ternyata itulah yang ditunggu Karma-Kun...Karena Posisi Kami yang Membentuk Segi lima dan mengelilingi Bendera sekaligus Karma saat itu, Kami malah terlihat Saling Menembaki...Bahkan Karma yang diberuntun tembakan dapat Menghindar dengan Gesit lalu Meloncat Sembunyi keSemak-semak saat Chiba-Kun dan Hayami menembakinya dari Jauh." Jelas Takebayashi, Sugaya hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jika dilihat Dari Pergerakan Karma, Sepertinya Dia lebih Ingin Menang dengan cara menghabisi kita satu-persatu dari pada Mencabut Bendera itu." Ujar Isogai yang ternyata juga ikut mendengarkan. Maehara, Sugino dan Nagisa masih diam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi Tanpa mengetahui Iblis Merah yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka lalu pergi.

.

Di Tempat Pos Pengawasan yang tingginya 5 Meter. Ada Koro-Sensei, Karasuma, Irina dan Murid-Murid yang berhasil dikalahkan Karma.

"Ternyata ini Kemampuan Sebenarnya Si Rambut Merah itu." Ujar Irina sambil melihat 5 Korban yang baru saja Karma Bunuh.

"Anak itu...Tidak kusangka Kemampuannya Sangat Hebat, Dan kemungkinan dia akan Menjadi Salah satu Assassin terkuat suatu saat nanti...Seperti Muridmu yang seorang Shinigami ke-2." Puji Karasuma melihat perkembangan Karma. Koro-Sensei sendiri entah kenapa tidak Ramai seperti Biasanya yang membuat 5 Muridnya Gelisah.

"Aka ?...Murid ?...Shinigami ?" Gumam Koro-Sensei.

.

Ditempat Chiba sekarang sedang mengawasi disekitar Jangkauan Snipernya. Dibelakangnya ada Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, Muramatsu dan Nakamura yang sedang Berjaga, Kecuali Nakamura yang malah tidur-tiduran.

"Sialan Kau Nakamura...Ayo bangun bodoh." Terasaka dengan kesal menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuh Nakamura yang terlelap.

"Engh...ada apa sih ?...Kau bilang aku bodoh kan ?, Jika Aku yang Ranking 3 Se-Sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka dipanggil Bodoh, Berarti kau yang Ranking 48 harusnya dibanggil SuperStupid." Ejek Nakamura yang baru Bangun tidur, Mendengar Ejekan Nakamura membuat wajah Terasaka Memerah sampai Menguap tapi bukan dalam artian Romantis. "...Oh iya Bagaimana Status pertempuran ?, Apa Karma sudah Kalah ?" Tanya Nakamura santai membuat Terasaka mendengus.

"Kalah Gundulmu...Karma bahkan membunuh 5 Orang Bodoh." Ucapan Terasaka membuat Nakamura tersentak.

"Lalu Dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Entahlah."

.

Door...

Kayano dan Okano langsung berbalik melihat Karma yang baru saja menembak Jatuh Kimura yang ada dibelakang. Karma menatap 2 Gadis Tercepat dikelas 9-E ini yang sedang waspada karena mereka Berdua tidak membawa Pistol karena Kimura saja membawa 2 Pistol jadi tidak masalah. Merasa dirinya Curang jika menggunakan Pistol, Karma tersenyum lalu menyimpan kembali Pistolnya dan Mengambil 1 Pisau Anti-Sensei.

"Tenang Saja...Aku tidak akan melukai seorang Gadis." Ujar Karma menenangkan Kedua Gadis itu. Karma kemudian meloncat Keatas Dahan Pohon yang tingginya sejajar dengan Dahan Pohon yang di Daki Mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Kalau Kita Spairing Pisau diatas Pohon." Ajak Karma sambil tersenyum Iblis. Kayano gelisah, Okano kemudian berbisik kepada Kayano.

"Kita akan mengulur Waktu sampai Isogai dan Teman-Teman datang...Aku yakin mereka pasti Sadar kalau Suara Tembakan tadi berasal dari Karma." Kayano akhirnya Rileks dan Menatap tajam Karma yang masih tersenyum Iblis.

"Baiklah...Ayo Lakukan." Kayano langsung meloncat kearah Karma dan menyerangnya dari Atas.

Pluuk...

Karma menahan Serangan Kayano dengan Pisaunya.

Bruukh...

Karma Menendang Tubuh Kayano hingga terpental Jatuh dari Pohon. Tanpa diduga Kayano tersenyum, Sambil mengeluarkan Sebuah Pistol dibalik Bajunya...

"Dengan Jarak Seperti ini, Aku bisa mengenaimu." Ujar Kayano Tersenyum senang. Karma Nampak Menyeringai.

Door...

"A-apa ?" Kaget Kayano saat Tembakannya mengenai Punggung Okano yang baru saja dari dahan Pohon diatas. Okano juga tak kalah Kaget. Karma langsung mengeluarkan Pistol dan Menodong kearah Kayano yang masih Terkejut.

Door...

"Ugh." Rintih Kayano saat Tembakan mengenai dahinya. "Bagaimana Bisa ?" Tanya Kayano. Karma Tersenyum Iblis.

"Ne~ Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau kau Membawa Pistol...Hanya saja Aku bereaksi Diam saja saat Aku melirik Okano yang bersiap menyerang dari Atas, Aku tahu Kalau Okano tidak mengetahui kalau kau membawa Senjata, Dan Karena itulah Aku memanfaatkan Penyerangan Okano sebagai Penghalang Tembakan." Jelas Karma. "Sayang Sekali, Padahal aku ingin pertandingan yang Fear loh !?" Kecewa Karma dengan Senyum. Okano dan Kayano akhirnya pergi Ketempat Pos Koro-Sensei.

"Jadi...Dimana Kau sekarang Nagisa-Kun~." Tanya Licik Karma. Seringainya Mengembang melihat Rombongan temannya datang. Isogai, Maehara, Sugino dan...Nagisa.

Bruukh...

Karma turun dari Atas Pohon ketanah untuk berhadapan dengan Kelompok Isogai.

"Saa~ Isogai, Maehara, Sugino dan Nagisa-Kun...Mari kita Buktikan siapa yang Terkuat." Seringai Mengerikan Karma Muncul membuat Keempat Pemuda didepannya Menelan ludah. Karma mengambil 2 Pisau, 1 dikiri dan 1 dikanan.

"Kita Mul-"

Duuarh...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fanfic pertama di Fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.


End file.
